<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cleaning Duty by Muffin_Fox5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318230">Cleaning Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5'>Muffin_Fox5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, The most egregious sin possible...wasted casserole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mini White rose fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cleaning Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you worry ma’am, the moment I see him I’ll make sure he gets this. In fact he always makes sure to rant about how much he loves your casserole.”</p>
<p>A person’s face in pure joy after she helps them always gave Ruby a warm joyous sensation, but the wave of relief that washed over Ruby as she saw the insistent mother finally turn away from her and leave certainly revealed that warm joy she felt right now with the fading excited squeal from said mother only helping to cement this new cessation. </p>
<p>“You think it’s desperation, or just a complete lack of any sensible taste that makes them thirst for Jaune like that?” Her previous encounter with said mother had left her feeling exhausted, but at the sounds of her white haired girlfriend’s voice racing her ears Ruby soon found herself shifting from her slouched stance to an excited upright one. </p>
<p>“WEISS!!” Ruby called out as she let the hastily given casserole and paint roller fall to the ground while she boosted in-between her girlfriends outstretched and waiting arms. </p>
<p>“And that  is a wasted casserole now, I’m sure Jaune will be crushed to not add it to his growing arsenal of cooked goods.” Weiss said, a warm smile on her face as she eagerly wrapped her arms around her the blur of roses that coalesced into the excited girl currently wrapping her arms around Weiss’s neck. A loving embrace that the two shared for a good minute before they finally put some distance in-between each other but still keeping their hands on one and other. </p>
<p>“I thought you were supposed to be training with your sister today? How come you’re in Mantle right now instead of Atlas academy?” Ruby asked, her head cocked to the side thanks to her confusion but an excited smile plastered on her face. </p>
<p>“Winter had to be called away on, “specialist business”, as Winter described it as, and where else would I want to be aside from next to my girlfriend’s side?” Weiss said. An answer that continued to excite Ruby if her ecstatic expression was anything to go off of. However a bit of her enthusiasm began to wane at the sight of her girlfriend taking in their surroundings, more specifically the cans of paint coupled with the paint rollers that were being used to cover up some graffiti that was defacing a few local businesses. “Although I wasn’t expecting to find you down in Mantle doing such a pedestrian task.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...heh heh…”, Ruby said as she dropped her hands from her girlfriend’s shoulders and reached behind her neck so she could scratch it while she gave her sheepish chuckle, “it’s not as exciting as our usual missions, but it needed to be done and some low stakes sounded like a nice break for now.” She had been gazing off to the side of her girlfriend, so Ruby wasn’t prepared for Weiss’s lips making contact with her cheek. Leaving the scythe-wielder a bright red flustered mess as she perked up and broke out into a giggling fit. </p>
<p>“Some nice pedestrian work with my girlfriend sounds lovely right now.” Weiss said as she walked past the giggling girl and retrieved the paint roller that had been left neglected on the ground below them. “When you’re finished with your little episode make sure to clean up that casserole, the last thing this store needs is rats visiting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com</p>
<p>If you have any request or just wanna say hi this would be the best place to reach me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>